La Musa Del Futuro
by CyberEnixz
Summary: La vida puede traerte cosas muy buenas... Pero a veces, esas cosas no duran mucho tiempo... Hay que aprovecharlas... Historia relatada por Takane sobre lo que vivió al lado de Haruka (One Shot)


"La Musa Del Futuro"

~ Flash Back ~

Ese dia desperté mas tarde de lo normal. Tome mis libros y corrí hacia la escuela. Era tan tarde que nisiquiera tuve tiempo para recoger mi cabello.

Al llegar al salón, el profesor no estaba.

-"Buenos Dias, Takane"-me saludó mi unico compañero.

-""Oh, Buenos Dias... lo siento se me hizo tarde"-respondí-"¿Donde está el profesor?"

-"Aun no llega"-él me miró y me sonrió.

Me gustaba mirar su sonrisa, pero esta vez me puso nerviosa.

-"¿Q-que estas m-mirando?"

-"Perdon Takane... pero te ves linda con el cabello así"

Su comentario me hizo sonrojar, parece que eso le agradaba.

-"E-es solo que... no tuve t-tiempo de recogerlo. No te acostumbres a verme así"

-"Lamento la tardanza chicos, pero tuve que recoger un material nuevo para la clase"-se disculpó el profesor Tateyama.

La clase comenzó. Era aburrida como cualquier otra, pero esta fue muy corta. A los 30 minutos de iniciar, el profesor recibió una llamada a su celular.

-"Si?... ¿Que? Kousuke... otra vez... Fue Shuuya... esta bien... iré hacia allá... adios"-el profesor terminó la llamada-"Lo siento... tengo una emergencia. La clase quedará pendiente."

El profesor Tateyama se fue dejandonos solos a Haruka y a mi. ¿Pasariamos el resto del dia encerrados en aquel salón?

Suspiré y comenzé a buscar mis auriculares entre mis cosas, pero sentí una extraña sensación. Al encontrarlos miré hacia mi derecha. Haruka me seguía mirando, silencioso y sonriente. Me cubrí los ojos con mis manos.

-"D-deja de mirarme..."

Sentí como él tomó mis manos y me miró a los ojos.

-"Siento incomodarte... pero estoy siendo sincero... Te ves hermosa así"

Sentí como mi rostro se sonrojó. Haruka solo me sonrió y se alejó. Fue a su banca y comenzó a dibujar como siempre lo hacía.

En aquel momento no sabia porque me trataba asi, y tampoco sabia lo que yo sentía por él. Su comentario me hizo pensar mucho, pero decidí ponerle fin a mis dudas. Me coloqué los auriculares y encendí la radio, despues me recosté sobre mi libro. Al reproducirse la musica, las dudas se iban y mis ojos se cerraban. Me dormí, fue inevitable.

Cuando desperté miré el reloj, ya casi era hora de irnos. Miré a Haruka y el tambien estaba recostado en su banca. Me acerqué y él dormía sobre su libreta.

Sus dibujos siempre han sido buenos, queria ver lo que habia dibujado. Mi curiosidad hizo que tomara el cuaderno. No se como pasó pero él no despertó. Miré sus dibujos... eran hermosos, cada linea, cada detalle... era perfecto. No habian errores.

Seguí viendo los dibujos y conforme pasaba las hojas me sorprendia mas por cada dibujo... pero el más reciente fue el que más me sorprendió...

-"¿E-esa soy yo?"-pensé

El dibujo era hermoso... pero me hizo recordar esas dudas en las que no queria pensar.

Aquel dibujo era sobre Haruka y yo.

Nuestro rostro reflejaba felicidad.

En el, Haruka tenia una sonrisa, de esas que él acostumbraba tener. Tambien llevaba un elegante traje negro... de esos que "solo usan los adultos"... asi les decia yo... no sabia como se llamaban.

Ah, es cierto... en el dibujo yo tambien sonreía y tomaba a Haruka del brazo.

¿Que como estaba vestida?... Con un hermoso vestido blanco con encajes y adornos. Tanbien llevaba un collar de perlas con un dije en forma de auriculares.

Mi cabello era largo, eso era raro. En los ultimos 5 años mi cabello no habia crecido ningun centimetro, pero en ese dibujo era largo... y sobre mi cabeza llevaba un velo... Si, era una boda.

Miré ese dibujo durante un buen rato... hasta que el timbre de salida sonó. Esto hizo que Haruka despertara, asi que cerré el cuaderno.

\- "Mmm ... T-takane?"

-"Ya es hora de irnos..."

Le entregué su cuaderno y recogí mis cosas. Salimos juntos y caminamos de regreso a casa. En el camino conversamos de muchas cosas, hasta que llegó el momento de despedirnos... de separarnos para ir a casa.

Dos años despues...

Todo el Mekakushi Dan estaba reunido.

-"*¿Porque estamos aqui? ¿Que hay de especial en este dia? No se porque Haruka nos reunió*"

Eran mis odiosos pensamientos.

Despues de un rato llegó Haruka acompañado de Shintaro.

Recuerdo que Shintaro se acercó a mi con una sonrisa burlona.

-"*Esta vez no perdiste como siempre... ahora tu eres la ganadora*"-me susurró y se alejó.

Las palabras de Kisaragi me dejaron confundida. Pero no les tomé importancia.

Haruka se paró en el centro de la habitacion y comenzó a hablar.

Casi no presté atención... pero de repente todos me me miraron.

-"¿Q-que ocurre?"

-"Acompaña a Haruka"-me dijo Ayano.

Me acerqué a él y tomó mi mano. A pesar de llevar un noviazgo de 6 meses con él, no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco.

Estaba tranquila, no sabia que pasaria... no sabia que recibiría una propuesta muy importante.

-"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

Su pregunta fue inesperada. No creí que Haruka quisiera casarse conmigo.

Pero las dudas que habia tenido antes se aclararon por completo.

-"Si, Haruka... si quiero casarme contigo"-contesté para luego abrazarlo.

Él me besó y todos nuestros amigos comenzaron a aplaudir. Todo era perfecto. Estabamos felices.

El tiempo pasó y llegó el dia de la boda. Mi felicidad era notoria.

Cuando terminé de vestirme, Ayano me colocó el velo.

-"Te ves hermosa Takane"

-"Gracias"

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

-"¿Quien es?"-preguntó Ayano.

-"Soy yo, hermana, Kano... tengo un regalo para Takane"

-"¿Para mi? Extraño... pero dejalo pasar"

Kano llevaba en sus manos una pequeña caja blanca.

-"Este es mi regalo de bodas... te lo doy ahora porque quiero que lo uses"

Tome la caja y lo abrí. No pude evitar sorprenderme.

En ella habia una precioso collar de perlas con un dije color turquesa en forma de auriculares.

-"¿No te gustó?"-Kano dejo de sonreir

-"N-no es eso... en realidad me encanta... Gracias"

Kano me puso el collar, luego se despidió y se fue.

Me miré en el espejo y sonreí.

-"¿Pasa algo?"-me preguntó Ayano.

No le respondí. Me acerqué a un mueble que habia en esa habitacion. Saqué el cuaderno de Haruka y le se lo dí a Ayano mostrando el dibujo que Haruka habia hecho en aquel salón.

-"Mira... este dibujo lo hizo Haruka hace años"-comente al darle la libreta.

Ayano miró el dibujo.

-"Desde antes, Haruka tenia en mente casarse contigo"

-"Eso no es todo... mira el collar del dibujo"

-"E-ese es el collar que te acaba de d-dar Shuuya?"-Ayano estaba sorprendida.

-"Si... y no solo eso... Haruka sabia que mi cabello seria largo"

-"Tienes razon..."

-"Takane... ¿Estas lista? Ya es hora de irnos"-Momo gritó desde afuera.

-"Despues hablamos de eso..."

Guardé el cuaderno y salímos de la habitacion. Nos dirigimos a la iglesia.

Ahí estaba él. Haruka me estaba esperando, sonriendo como siempre.

Al llegar tomó mi mano, y frente al Sacerdote unimos nuestras vidas.

En los proximos 5 meses, nuestro matrimonio fue perfecto... pero algo cambió todo...

Haruka volvió a enfermar, creiamos que ya estaba bien... pero no fue asi.

Sufrió otro ataque y fue internado en el hospital. Yo pasaba todos los dias acompañandolo, pero en una ocasion me sentí mal y fue Ayano quien lo visitó.

Al dia siguiente, cuando yo volví Haruka estaba durmiendo. Y tenia su cuaderno en las piernas. Lo tomé y miré el dibujo. Este tambien me sorprendió, pero sonreí.

En el dibujo estabamos Haruka y yo sonriendo... pero esta vez no estabamos solos. Nos acompañaba una linda niña que llevaba dos coletas.

-"¿Cuando nazca nuestra hija podemos llamarla Ene?"

Haruka habia despertado y notó que yo miraba su dibujo. Lo abrazé.

-"Claro que si... pero debes prometer que te vas a recuperar..."-le dije.

-"Lo prometo, Takane... yo te cuidaré a ti y a nuestra hija"

A las dos semanas, Haruka salió del hospital... pero a los dos meses volvimos.

No... no era por él, sino por mi.

Me habia sentido mal y fuí a una revision.

-"Felicidades... van a ser papás"-fueron las palabras del medico.

La noticia nos dejó sin aliento, era lo mejor que nos podia pasar.

-"¿Y ya podemos saber si es niña?"

-"Ha-haruka... eso aun no se sabe..."

El doctor se rió un poco.

-"Veo que es su primer hijo... pero no, aun no se puede saber si es niño o niña... deben esperar un poco"

Salimos de ahi contentos. En especial Haruka... quien no podia ocultarlo. Llamo a nuestros amigos para darles la noticia. Estaban felices...

-"Será el primer decendiente... y el lider del nuevo Mekakushi Dan"-comentó Kano

-"Pero será una lider... estoy seguro que será niña"-insistió Haruka.

-"¿Como se llamará?"-preguntó Mary

-"Basta... falta mucho tiempo para eso... no la presionen"-Ayano intervino.

Los meses pasaron, durante todo ese tiempo Haruka no tuvo mas problemas de salud.

El dia mas esperado llegó, era el dia más importante de nuestras vidas.

Despues del miedo y nerviosismo que tuvimos en ese momento. Haruka entró a mi habitación en aquel hospital. Yo estaba contenta y él tambien. Su rostro reflejaba ansiedad.

-"¿Ya lo viste?"-me preguntó.

-"Aun no... pero pronto lo traeran"

La espera fue poca, pues llegó una enfermera con un bebé en brazos.

-"Hola... Aquí esta su linda bebé... Felicidades señores Kokonose... Es una niña"

La enfermera me entregó a nuestra hija y se fué.

Era una linda bebé... era hermosa... era... igual a Haruka. Lo miré y él... ¿estaba llorando?

-"¿Que te pasa?... ¿Por que lloras?"-le pregunté asustada.

-"E-es que... ella... y tú... estoy muy feliz"

-"Eres un tonto..."-pellizqué su mejilla y sonreí-"Pero aun así... Te Amo"

-"Y yo a ti, Takane... y tambien a esta pequeñita..."

-"Ene... su nombre será Ene"

Haruka me sonrió y luego tomó a la niña en sus brazos... Él se veía tan feliz.

Yo lo miraba... no podia creerlo.

Si años antes alguien me hubiera dicho que me casaría con Haruka y tendría una hija con él, me hubiera burlado y lo habría pateado... pero eso ya no importa...

Ahora si, nuestra vida sería perfecta... y así fué.

Cuando Ene cumplió 4 años... nuestros amigos nos visitaron.

Algunos ya eran pareja, otros acababan de casarse... ¿Ayano y Shintaro?... ellos esperaban a su primer bebé.

Ene era alegre y tierna, ella era la sensación... todos la consentian.

El regalo de Shintaro fue una cancion. Él le cantó... pero nadie esperaba que Ene tambien cantara. Su voz era hermosa.

-"Es justo lo que necesito"-comentó Shintaro

-"Que linda voz... y con esas colitas se mira tan tierna... es como una mini-Takane"-dijo Ayano.

-"Por cierto... quiero mostrarte algo... ¿Me acompañas?"-le dije.

Ayano y yo fuimos a mi habitación. Tome el cuaderno de Haruka y lo abrí.

-"¿Recuerdas el dibujo que te mostre en mi boda?"-pregunté

-"Si... ¿por que la pregunta?"

-"Este dibujo lo hizo Haruka en el hospital... cuando tuvo el ataque"

Le mostré el dibujo donde apareciamos Haruka y yo con una niña de coletas. Ayano lo miró, por la expresion de su rostro pude adivinar que estaba sorprendida.

-"E-ella es... ¿Ene?"

-"Si... no se como... pero él lo ha estado haciendo"

-"Es extraño..."

Si... lo era...

Haruka habia estado dibujando cosas que pasaban años mas tarde. Quise preguntarle... pero no lo hice. No creí que fuera importante. Él tenia mucho tiempo sin hacer dibujos, y tampoco le cuestione el porque habia dejado de hacerlos.

Tres meses despues... pasó algo que no queriamos. Volvimos al hospital.

Haruka sufrió otro ataque y tuvo que ser internado.

Pero ya estaba bien... porque... otra vez.

Él nos mintió. Se sentía muy debil pero lo ocultaba. Actuaba como si no sintiera nada... pero en realidad estaba sufriendo.

-"Haruka... debes ser honesto... es por tu bien"-lo regañé

-"No te preocupes Takane... me voy a recuperar y las voy a cuidar siempre"

Y fue asi... Haruka salió del hospital en una semana.

Pero aun estaba debil.

-"Te extrañé mucho... No vuelvas a enfermarte."-fueron las palabras de Ene al verlo de nuevo.

-"Descuida Ene... yo no me iré... siempre las voy a cuidar. Y aunque ustedes no me vean recuerden que las cuidaré"

Haruka le sonrió. Ene solo tenia 4 años, no entendia muchas cosas. Lo abrazó con una sonrisa.

El tiempo no se detuvo... siguió pasando y Haruka cada vez estaba mas debil.

Una mañana le llevé el desayuno a la cama.

-"Buenos Dias... traje el desayuno... recuerda no dejar nada, eh?"

-"Buenos Dias Takane... ¿Donde esta Ene?"

-"Shintaro vino por ella temprano. Él y Ayano la llevaran al zoologico"

-"Ah si... Shintaro me dijo..."

Despues de terminar el desayuno estaba a punto de irme pero me detuvo.

-"Takane... ¿me puedes dar mi cuaderno?"

-"Claro"

No lo cuestioné. Le entregué su cuaderno y me retiré con los platos. Tampoco mire el dibujo que hizo en esa ocasión... hasta una semana despues.

Haruka se sintió mejor y llevó a Ene a dar un paseo al parque. Yo estaba haciendo limpieza, cuando entré a nuestra habitación encontré su cuaderno. Estaba curiosa y miré su nuevo dibujo, pero hizo que derramara unas lagrimas.

Era el dibujo de una chica... pero esta vez no era yo.

Ella tambien llevaba un vestido de novia. Su vestido tenia una sola manga. En el centro un moño. En el cabello un liston. Tambien llevaba un collar con un dije en forma de una nota musical.

Ese dibujo tambien era bello pero... ¿Quien era ella? ¿Haruka me estaba engañando?

Al igual que en mi adolescencia, las dudas invadian mi mente, de nuevo, pero ahora eran diferentes.

-"*No... Haruka no me haria eso.*"-pensé

No importa nada... él y yo estamos casados... y tenemos una hija.

Guardé el cuaderno. Nunca le pregunté quien era.

Las visitas al hospital eran cada vez mas recurrentes. Haruka no mejoraba.

Un año despues lo inevitable pasó... Haruka murió.

Fue muy doloroso para todos, en especial para mi y para Ene. Pero no podia rendirme, ahora tenia una hija a la que tenia que cuidar.

La primer semana sin él fue la mas dificil. Despues Ayano me visitó y me entregó una carta. En el sobre tenia unas palabras, "Para: Takane"

-"¿Que es esto?"-pregunté

-"Haruka me la entregó hace un mes..."-me respondió Ayano-"Me dijo que si... si algo pasaba... te la entregara"

Tomé el sobre y abrí su carta. Al leerla comenzé a llorar.

Ahi me dijo todo, Haruka sabia que yo habia visto su dibujo y me pidio que lo guardara. Pero tambien entendí que el nos seguia cuidando desde ese lugar en el que descansaba.

~Fin del Flash Back~

-"¿Porque me cuentas eso en este dia, mamá?"

-"Por una razón importante, Ene..."-contestó Takane.

Takane sacó de su bolso un cuaderno con detalles negros y naranjas.

Las hojas estaban un poco amarillentas, era señal de que era viejo.

Abrió el cuaderno en el ultimo dibujo de Haruka. El dibujo de la chica desconocida vestida de novia y se la mostró a Ene.

Ella se sorprendió al verlo.

-"E-ella... ¿soy yo?"-preguntó Ene.

-"Si... tu padre sabia lo hermosa que te verias en este dia... el dia de tu boda"

Takane sacó tambien un sobre. Era la carta de Haruka.

-"Tambien... quiero leerte esto"-dijo Takane.

~Carta de Haruka~

-"Haberte conocido fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme. Aun no puedo creer que hayas aceptado ser mi esposa. El tiempo que viví junto a ti fue perfecto. Tu me diste algo muy valioso... a nuestra hija, Ene.

Me voy sabiendo que no estaras sola. Ene te hará compañia.

Pero ustedes tampoco estaran solas. Tienen muchos amigos que estaran ahi para ustedes cuando los necesiten.

Se que no llegaré al dia especial de Ene. Se que no podré entregarla a su pareja en el altar. No cargaré a mis nietos. Pero tu lo harás por los dos.

Por ultimo, te pido que guardes el ultimo dibujo que hice. Se que fue doloroso que lo hayas visto. Y no me exigiste una explicación. Pero con el tiempo entenderas.

Recuerden que aunque ustedes no me vean... yo siempre las cuidaré.

~Fin de la carta~

-"Mi papá... siempre te amó..."-dijo Ene.

-"A las dos... a ti tambien te quiso mucho"-Takane sacó otra carta-"Tambien te dejo algo a tí"

Takane le entregó la carta a Ene. Era igual a la de Takane pero en el sobre decia: "Para: Ene"

~Carta de Haruka a Ene~

Eres el mejor regalo que tu madre me pudo dar.

Cuando supe que llegarias fuí el mas feliz del mundo, y cuando te tuve entre mis brazos por primera vez no queria soltarte.

Me hubiera gustado estar ahi para cuando tu me necesitaras.

Quisiera haberte llevado a tu primer dia en la escuela.

Quisiera haberte ayudado con tu tarea.

Quisiera haberte espantado a los chicos que te pretendian. Me hubiera gustado bailar contigo en tu cumpleaños.

Llevarte del brazo en el momento de entrar a la iglesia y amenzar al chico con el que te casaras.

Eres mi hija y no dejare que te lastimen.

De nada sirve que escriba esto. Pero quiero que sepas que eres importante para mi. Y aunque fisicamente no este presente en ese dia especial, estaré ahi, acompañandote, cuidandote.

Aunque tengas pocos recuerdos de mi... quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho... y espero que seas muy feliz... como lo fuí yo el tiempo que viví con ustedes.

P.D. Espero que te guste el vestido que diseńé para ti.

~Fin de la carta~

Ene se quedó sin habla. Lagrimas recorrían su rostro. Takane se acercó para secarlas y la abrazó.

-"Tranquila..."

-"Mi papá... él esta aquí... acompañandonos."

-"Si... él siempre son esta acompañando y cuidando"-dijo Takane.

Ene volvió a tomar el cuaderno de Haruka miró el dibujo y sonrió.

-"Ahora se porque quisiste regalarme el vestido..."-dijo Ene-"Es el diseño de papá..."

-"Haruka sabia muchas cosas... el hizo ese dibujo sabiendo que lo necesitarias."

-"Es extraño... como este dibujo es exactamente igual a como estoy ahora"-comento Ene-"a exepcion del collar"

-"Te equivocas"

Takane le dió una caja azul a Ene. Esta lo abrió. En ella habia un collar con un dije en forma de una nota musical. Takane se lo puso.

-"Ahora si... estas igual a como tu padre te imaginó"

Ene sonrió. Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta.

\- "Takane ... Su ..."

-"¿Si?... ¿Quien es?"-contestó Takane.

-"Soy yo... Shintaro"

-"Ah, s-si... ya vamos"-respondió Ene.

-"Eso espero Ene... no quiero que hagas esperar mucho a mi hijo... las espero en el auto."-dijo Shintaro para luego irse.

-"¿Estas lista?"

-"Si... y ahora mas que antes... porque se que mi padre tambien nos está acompañando"

~FIN~


End file.
